Life Changes
by racergirl 82
Summary: Life has a way of changing sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse. One Duke boy’s life is going to change forever. first Dukes of Hazzard fic, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_**Life Changes**_

**Summary: Life has a way of changing sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse. One Duke boy's life is going to change forever. **

**Rating: T- just to be safe. **

**Disclaimer: This was written for the sole purpose of entertainment. I lay no claim on the characters of **_**The Dukes of Hazzard. **_

**Welcome to Hazzard County, Y'all are witnessing a rare sight here, as a winter storm blew through the area last night and the resulting snow is outta place here in Georgia. **

"Morning Uncle Jesse. "Bo greeted the family patriarch as he and Luke emerged from their room that morning for breakfast.

"Morning boys; Sit down and have breakfast, we've gotta check the barn and make sure everything is secure from the storm last night."

Breakfast was leisurely, and afterwards everyone went about their chores; including checking for damage from the storm.

Bo and Luke had just finished nailing up a couple boards that had been blown off during the storm; when a small noise from the corner caught their attention.

"What was that?" Bo asked.

Luke just shrugged, "Sounds like a whimpering pup to me."

"We ain't got any pups in the barn." That was true the last litter of puppies they had had all been given to good homes.

"It sounds like it came from the corner."

"Well let's check it out." Luke said as they moved towards the corner that the noise had come from. "Uh, Bo; I think we've got company."

"Is that what I think it is?" Bo asked in disbelief at the sight before him.

In a pile of hay was a tiny baby no more than four months old, wrapped in a pink blanket. Touching the baby's tiny arm, Luke was shocked at how cold the baby is.

"It is. And she's freezin'. Let's take her inside and try to get her warmed up."

Picking the baby up, Luke held her close to his chest trying to share warmth with the tiny baby.

"Uncle Jesse!" Bo called out as the boys entered the house.

"Would you look at that. Where did the baby come from?" Jesse asked, once he saw his elder nephew walk in to the kitchen with a tiny bundle cradled close to his chest.

"We found the lil' lady out in the barn when we were finishin' the repairs to the east side wall. Looks like somebody left her in the barn last night."

"She's as cold as ice, Uncle Jesse." Luke said feeling the cold seeping through his shirt. "I think we should take her to Tri-County Emergency."

"Daisy, why don't you get some extra blankets; we'll see if we can't get her warmed up a little." Uncle Jesse said as he placed a hand on the back of the baby's head, not liking the cold temperature of the baby's skin.

Daisy was already headed towards the linen closet to get the blankets. When she returned, Daisy placed the blanket over the baby before allowing Luke to place the little girl in her arms.

"I think maybe you're right, Luke. We'll get her to the hospital so they can get her warmed up and make sure she's not sick." Uncle Jesse said; knowing that as cold as the baby is the chances that she had pneumonia are very likely.

Without wasting a minute, the family goes outside and gets into the General Lee. Daisy and Luke in the back trying to keep the baby warm, Uncle Jesse riding shotgun and Bo at the wheel.

Once they get to the hospital, the baby is immediately taken back to be examined, Leaving the Dukes to wait in the waiting room.

After pacing the floor a few times, Luke left the waiting room and wandered down the hall to the restroom. Once inside, he locked the door behind him, before reaching into the pocket of his shirt and removed the piece of paper he had found with the baby.

Opening the note, Luke read the contents; his gaze never wavered from the words in front of him. A part of him was tempted to wad the paper up and throw it in the trash. But the logical part of him knew he should show it to his uncle.

After all if anyone would have an idea on how to deal with the information given in the note it would be Uncle Jesse.

Leaving the restroom, Luke went back to the waiting room just in time to hear the doctor explain about the baby's condition.

"…The baby suffered hypothermia, and we're running tests for possible pneumonia. We have her temperature stabilized, but a fever is slowly setting in. Had she been out there much longer, she wouldn't have made it."

"Oh no," Daisy mumbled under her breath.

"The baby needs to be hospitalized to fight the fever." The doctor continued, "Hopefully soon, the fever will break and she'll be able to recover."

"What'll happen to the baby if she gets better?" Bo asked.

"She'll probably go to the orphanage in Capital City, they're able to take care of infants better than the Hazzard orphanage can."

Most people that knew Luke would not have be able to notice the slight change in Luke's demeanor at the news of the baby's condition. But, Bo was not most people. He noticed the slight tensing of Luke's shoulders, the crinkling of his brow, and the tightening of his jaw; all signs that Luke was worried about something. But the question is what exactly that something was.


	2. Chapter 2

That night as the Duke family sat around the dinner table relaxing and reflecting on the day's events, Luke's silence didn't go unnoticed by his family. While not one to chatter non-stop, Luke was not prone to complete silence either; unless he was trying to work out a problem.

"Luke, you've been awful quiet today, somethin' on yer mind?" Uncle Jesse asked noticing how Luke was brooding over his coffee.

"I guess I was just thinking about the baby, Uncle Jesse." Luke said.

"I know you feel bad for her. But it's not like you to worry this much." Bo said from across the table. He had subtly watched Luke all day, and had noticed just how tense Luke had been.

"But this time I think I've got a right to be." Reaching up, Luke takes the note out of his pocket and hands it to Uncle Jesse. "I found this in the baby's blanket. Just read it and you'll find out what I'm talkin' about."

Uncle Jesse opens the note and reads the neat, even handwriting.

"_**Dear Luke, this is our baby. Her name is**__**Jaclyn Elizabeth**_

_**I can't handle this right now, and I don't know where to turn.**_

_**Someday I hope you can both forgive me. **_

_**Love Ellen Sue Parker." **_

Whatever his family's reaction was Luke missed. As Luke sat at the table, his mind was twenty years in the past...

_5 year old Luke sat in one of the chairs outside the social worker's office, playing with his small toy car. _

_His Uncle Jesse and Aunt Martha were inside the office talking to the social worker, the door was slightly open so Luke could hear everything that was being said._

"_I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. and Mrs. Duke. I realize that it is a difficult time for your family, but I'm asking for you to take Luke in. He's only 5 and needs a home. He hasn't spoken a word since he was told about the accident. So far we haven't been able to find any family members that are able to take in Luke. If you don't, he'll be placed in an orphanage."_

_Luke could hear the guff voice of his uncle, "of course we'll take Luke in; I know James and Caroline wouldn't want Luke to grow up in an orphanage!"_

_Blocking out everything, Luke plays with a silver ring that hangs on a silver chain around his neck. It was his mother's ring; he had taken it from her jewelry box after the accident. _

_Suddenly Uncle Jesse is kneeling beside him. "It's time to go home, Luke. Yer gonna come live with me and yer Aunt Martha." …_

"Luke… Luke?" Luke was drawn back to the present by his Uncle calling his name.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Jesse; what was ya sayin'?"

"I was just asking ya: what do you plan to do about this?"

"I'm not sure exactly, Uncle Jesse." Luke took a sip of his rapidly cooling coffee. "What I do know is that you took all three of us in when ya didn't have to. The least I can do is to try to take care of my own daughter. You've always taught us to take responsibility for our actions, and right now that's what I need to do."

Uncle Jesse had always wondered if this would ever happen to one of his nephews as they would go crazy over a girl before moving on so fast that it was almost impossible to keep up. He was glad to see that at least Luke was seemingly accepting the responsibilities and consequences of his actions, instead of running from them.

"Well, we'll figure things out in the morning. Right now, I suggest that we go to bed, it's getting late and the chores won't do themselves in the morning."

"Luke?" the quiet whisper came from the other bed in the room as Luke tried to sleep.

Turning towards the source, Luke managed to mumble a response "Yeah?"

"Do you really think the baby is yours?" Bo's question didn't hold any accusation; it was more curiosity than anything else.

"Yeah, I do. You saw the baby's dark hair, Ellen Sue is a blonde. Plus, I think she has my eyes as well; when I picked her up, she opened her eyes slightly they were the same color blue as mine."

"Why do you think Ellen Sue left the baby in the barn?"

"I don't know, Bo. But I do know that it nearly cost Jaclyn her life; and I'm gonna make sure it doesn't happen again."

With that Luke turned back to his normal sleep position, and tried to go back to sleep.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**The next morning Luke went ta see the lawyer in town ta see about his and little Jaclyn's rights.**

"Well Luke, the best I can tell you is for you to file an order for custody of Jaclyn based on the fact that: her mother abandoned her to you, on the claim that you are Jaclyn's father; and due to the abandonment, Ellen Sue is an unfit mother." The Lawyer, Gary Butler, said as he and Luke sat in his office. Luke had explained the situation and showed him the note that Ellen Sue had left with Jaclyn.

"What if Ellen Sue comes back to take Jaclyn?"

"If Ellen Sue doesn't come forward to try to reclaim Jaclyn in thirty days, then the case goes before a judge in a formality hearing to grant you full custody of Jaclyn. Afterwards, if Ellen Sue comes back; then you can either work out a visitation schedule or enforce the court order that gives you custody."

"I appreciate your help Mr. Butler." Luke got up from his chair and shakes the lawyer's hand; before leaving the office and climbs into the General Lee.

As Luke drove the back roads of the county, he couldn't help but think about Ellen Sue. She was only passing through Hazard when her car broke down. Luke had stopped to help her, and nature had taken its course. Ellen Sue had decided to stay for a while and they had dated for about a month.

One day Ellen Sue had told him that she had gotten a job in Tennessee; Luke said he wasn't ready for a commitment. So they went their separate ways, apparently not in the 'no-strings-attached' manner he had originally thought. One night, one try, that was all it took.

If Luke had known Ellen Sue was pregnant, he wouldn't have let her leave; he would've done the right thing. He would've married her; and did his best to be a good husband and father.

'_But you can still do the right thing by Jaclyn. You can still be a good father to her. She needs you more than anything now.'_ His mind argues as Luke continues his drive to points unknown.

When Luke finally come to the realization of where he was. He wasn't surprised when he found himself parked in front of the hospital.

Entering the hospital, Luke wandered the hallways; remembering the way to the room where Jaclyn was. The door was open and a dark haired nurse was tending to Jaclyn.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked once she noticed Luke standing in the door way.

"That's my daughter." Luke said as he nodded. It was surprising how natural that was to say. "How's she doin'."

"You've got a very strong little girl; she's holding her own against the fever quite well. And if she keeps it up, she might be able to go home soon." The nurse said as she finished checking the monitors that were monitoring Jaclyn's condition. With a smile the nurse left the room, giving Luke and Jaclyn some privacy.

"Well little one; it looks like when ya get outta here you'll be living with me." Luke moved to the side of the crib where Jaclyn was. "I'm yer daddy, Jaclyn."

The baby opened her eyes, and Luke was surprised to see that they were perfect copies of his own incredibly blue eyes.

"I'm sorry about how you came to be in the hospital. But I promise you won't have to come back here because someone left ya out in the cold again."

Luke gazed down at his daughter with the wonder of a new father; and observed every detail of the tiny fingers and toes, the tiny upturned nose, the silky black hair, and the bright blue eyes.

"Everything's so tiny," he marveled. Luke rubbed one of his fingers over Jaclyn's tiny hand. Jaclyn grabbed onto his finger and held on to it with a strength that amazed Luke that a tiny baby could possess.

"You've got quite a grip there, kiddo. I guess the nurse was right when she said you're a strong little girl. But being a Duke, how could ya be anything but strong." Luke continues his one-sided conversation.

"I'm new at this, so yer gonna have to be patient with me while I learn the ropes. But I'm sure you and yer Aunt Daisy will get me trained quickly." Luke had to smile a little at that thought. While he never thought he would settle down, he had to admit that he was quickly losing his heart to the little girl in front of him.

"I maybe new at being a daddy, but yer new to the idea of havin' a daddy; so I guess we'll learn this together, won't we?" Luke continues talking to Jaclyn about anything he can think of: the farm, the rest of the family, Hazard, the General. Soon Jaclyn was soon fast asleep. Luke watched her for a while before he realizes it's time for him to leave.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

As the nurse predicted, Jaclyn was able to fight off the fever quickly. The Duke family quickly made preparations for it's newest addition.

Daisy had asked around town to the Hazard ladies that had recently had babies to locate inexpensive baby items. The best place she had located was a second hand shop over in Capital City.

There Daisy had found a crib and a short dresser that Bo and Luke spent one afternoon repainting. The crib and dresser were designed to change as Jaclyn grows. By removing the sides, the crib could be turned into Jaclyn's first bed, and the dresser top could be covered to be a changing table, with the baby items in the drawers to removing the cover and becoming a normal dresser.

Daisy had also found several outfits in different sizes to fit Jaclyn as she grows. Daisy had even insisted on having Jaclyn's things placed in a corner of her room until Jaclyn was old enough to have a room of her own.

Living in a small town, a place where everybody knows you; has its advantages they say. Luke knows he loves it, and that year he was especially grateful for it.

Being well-known and respected made the process of getting custody of Jaclyn much easier; as it seemed everyone in Hazard that the social worker interviewed had nothing but good things to say about the Duke family. There was a home visit from the social worker, but it was more of a formality than anything.

Since Judge Druten was an old fishing buddy of Uncle Jesse's, it didn't take much convincing for him to decide to allow Jaclyn to live with him.

* * *

"Ya sure ya don't want to come with us inta town, Luke?" Bo asked as the family prepared to leave to run some errands in town. Luke was sitting on the couch holding Jaclyn. Judge Druten had approved the custody order the day before and the Duke family had brought Jaclyn home that morning.

"I'm sure. Besides Jaclyn and I need to get acquainted with each other sometime." Luke said. Uncle Jesse was glad that Luke was making the effort to take an active role in parenting his daughter.

"How Luke, if you need anything; just give a holler on the CB."

"Alright."

Luke laid Jaclyn down in the cradle Uncle Jessie had found in the hayloft the day before. It had been carved by Luke's grandfather when Uncle Jesse and his brothers were little; and had been passed down through the family with each baby. Luke could remember Daisy using it for her dolls once all the cousins had out grown the tiny bed.

However Jaclyn didn't seem to want to take a nap at the moment. She wiggled and kicked her legs, seemingly enjoying the whole situation. He played with her tummy making her wiggle and squeal.

Luke picked up the small teddy bear that was sitting next to the cradle. It was a soft plushy toy, made especially for infants, with soft brown fur and a sewn-on smile. He tickled Jaclyn's tummy and face with the bear making her squeal even more.

After a few minutes Jaclyn seemed to become bored with the game and acted like she might take a nap. So Luke decided to work on restringing his guitar. He quickly got the job done and began to work on getting it tuned.

Luke started playing his guitar, the sound caught Jaclyn's attention and her blue eyes became curious and she made a sound that Luke swore was a laugh.

"You like that, huh? Why don't we come up with a song for me to sing to you every night?" Luke began playing a random melody on the guitar until a song came to his mind that he could sing to Jaclyn:

_Christopher Robin and I walked along  
Under branches lit up by the moon  
Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore  
As our days disappeared all too soon  
But I've wandered much further today than I should  
And I can't seem to find my way back to the Wood_

_So help me if you can  
I've got to get back  
To the House at Pooh Corner by one  
You'd be surprised  
There's so much to be done  
Count all the bees in the hive  
Chase all the clouds from the sky  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh_

_Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do  
Got a honey jar stuck on his nose  
He came to me asking for help and advice  
And from here no one knows where he goes  
So I sent him to ask of the Owl if he's there  
How to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear_

_So help me if you can  
I've got to get back  
To the House at Pooh Corner by one  
You'd be surprised  
There's so much to be done  
Count all the bees in the hive  
Chase all the clouds from the sky  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh_

_So help me if you can  
I've got to get back  
To the House at Pooh Corner by one  
You'd be surprised  
There's so much to be done  
Count all the bees in the hive  
Chase all the clouds from the sky  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin  
Back to the ways of Christopher Robin  
Back to the days of Pooh"_

**Now friends and neighbors, y'all are witnessing a scene that no one would've ever thought possible. Luke Duke has become a Daddy. I think ol' Luke is going to be fine. But as typical in Hazard there are plenty bumps ahead so y'all stick around. **


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I decided to continue on with this story although I have extreme writer's block. I am however twisting the plot lines and decided not to try reworking episodes to include Luke's daughter. However, if there is an episode or scene that you want to read: feel free to PM me and I'll see what I can do about working it in. _

_I know this chapter is short but I needed to regain the feel of my story before working on a longer chapter._

It was late spring just over a year from that fateful day that the Dukes had found Jaclyn in the barn; and all of Hazard had finished spring planting and was patiently waiting for the rain to water the crops to help support the barely sustainable income.

The year had passed quickly for the Duke family; as they settled into the new routine of having a little one on the farm again. The adjusting had come with quite easy and soon it had become hard to remember not having Jackie on the farm.

The real surprise was the change in Luke as he took to his new role as a father with surprising ease. No one in Hazard could remember seeing a more devoted, or loving, father.

And while Jackie loved everyone and didn't know a stranger; it was no secret that her heart belonged to her father. As Jackie constantly sought Luke's attention and presence. Tonight was no different, as the family was relaxing after dinner; Jackie was sitting on Luke's lap, curled up against her Daddy's chest.

The family had been discussing the upcoming first race of the season. The promised prize money is something the Dukes knew that they would need to give themselves some financial breathing room that they so desperately needed.

As the conversation came to an end, Jackie's eyes were blinking in an effort to stay awake; and her tiny hand was gripping the soft fabric of Luke's shirt.

"Looks like Jackie is just about asleep." Uncle Jesse commented, noticing Jackie's struggle to stay awake.

Luke carried Jackie into Daisy's room, where Jackie's crib and belongings are. Luke lays Jackie down in the crib, before he moves over to the small dresser that contains Jackie's clothes. Going through the draws, Luke chooses a light weight yellow sleeper for Jackie. Luke places the sleeper on the changing surface on the top of the dresser, before going back to the crib.

Lifting the sleeping toddler out of the crib, Luke goes back to the dresser to get Jackie to changed for bed. Undoing the snaps on the back of the outfit Daisy had dressed Jackie in that morning as he goes. Luke had become quite adapt at dressing Jackie for bed; and the toddler gave him no fight as she was already almost sound asleep.

Even though Jackie is asleep, Luke still sings to her as he was getting her changed and putting her to bed. It was always the same song, as it always put Jackie to sleep. Uncle Jesse had to wonder if Jackie really needed to have her bedtime song; or if it was the excuse Luke just used to make sure that he was the one to put Jackie to bed each night, as there hadn't been a night since Jackie arrived on the farm that Luke hadn't been the one to put Jackie to bed.

Uncle Jesse watched as Luke cared for Jackie, he couldn't help but think of how much Luke reminded him of his brother, Luke's father, James. James had been the next in line in after Jesse in the family. Out of all his brothers, Jesse and James had been the closest. Along with Bo's father, Jacob, they had been the trouble makers of the family.

James had been the first of the Duke boys to become a father, and Luke had been his pride and joy. James had made the comment to Jesse that he believed that his purpose in life was to be a father. When James and Caroline had lost baby Judd, it had seemed like their world had collapsed. While James might have healed on the surface ha never was the same after the loss of his infant son. He had compensated for the loss by strengthening his already strong bond with Luke.

Deciding that Luke had the task of getting Jackie down for the night well under control, Uncle Jesse heads towards his own room for the night. The air had the sense of a storm brewing and he hoped that Daisy would be home from her shift at the boars nest before it hit.

"You'd be awfully proud of yer boy, Jimmy." Uncle Jesse said to his dead brother as he went to his own room for the night. "He sure surprised me in the way he took responsibility fer his youngin'. But he must have more of you in him then I thought."

As Uncle Jesse got into bed that night the first of the rain drops started hitting the metal roof.

tbc


End file.
